


Dangerous Misunderstanding

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Chased, Hurt/Comfort, Running Away, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Moomin and Snorkmaiden were just going to spend a nice morning in one of the meadows Snufkin had showed them when they heard a noise from behind them.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, sort of - Relationship
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 13





	Dangerous Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Where Do You Think You’re Going - On The Run

Ever since the incident with the zoo animals, Moomin and Snorkmaiden had realized that they could be mistaken for hippos if they were to go out of MoominValley. This simple thought was enough for them to be kept from wanting to go on trips, even though they wanted to accompany Snufkin on some of his travels. They would never have thought those people would come to the Valley one day.

It was a sunny day in the Valley, Moomin and Snorkmaiden had asked Snufkin if he wanted to go walk to a nice meadow he’d shown them with them, but this one had refused gently, explaining that he was almost out of provisions and needed to fish for a while. They then, went on their way, a little disappointed that Snufkin wouldn’t come with them, but still wanting to spend some time outside under the warm sun.

They spent a while just chilling in the meadow together, making flower crowns for themselves and for their friends, chatting with each other, not paying attention to the world around them.

It was then that they heard it. Footsteps coming towards them, multiple of them.

They turned around to see who was approaching, thinking it would probably be their friends. At their surprise, it wasn’t their friends, instead it was a group of men. They were wearing similar outfits and were smiling at them, something dark hidden under it.

They greeted them as they continued to walk toward them, something threatening in the way they approached. Moomin and Snorkmaiden, thinking they were probably just traveling and wanted some directions, greeted them back.

What they didn’t except was when they took out some sort of big net, their smile growing more threatening as they did so. 

“Don’t worry hippos, we won’t hurt you.” The man in front said.

It immediately sent alarms in their mind. For them to call them hippos, although annoying, was making it seem too much like those zoo people they had met before. And the net they’d taken out was only adding to their suspicious actions.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden glanced at each other, getting to their feet and getting closer to each other. Readying themselves in case they had to start running.

They didn’t need long for their clue to run. The man, noticing their suspicions, tried to surround them, readying their net to throw it on them.

When it looked like they were about to throw it, before they could surround them completely, Moomin grabbed Snorkmaiden’s paw and took off running to the forest. They could hear the men shouting at them from behind them. Shouts of “Where do you think you’re going!” and “Get those hippos!” following them through the forest.

They both were very thankful for all the times they’d followed Snufkin around the forest, as it meant they knew the place much better than their pursuers. Still, they were following them close, no matter how much they tried to lose them.

“We must get to Moomin House.” Snorkmaiden said as they ran. “If we can lock ourselves there with Pappa’s rifle we should be alright.”

“Right.” Moomin said, surprised at how clearheaded she was even in the midst of the action.

With that agreed on, they decided to take the shortest way to the house. They ran and ran until they finally reached the border of the trees. They’d never been so thankful to see the house.

“Pappa! Mamma!” They called as they hurried up the hill.

“What’s the matter, Moomin?” MoominPappa asked, sitting on his hammock. “What’s the hurry?”

“This group of men is after us.” Snorkmaiden explained, pointing at the group coming out of the forest. “They called us hippos, and they want to capture us!”

“Oh dear, not again.” MoominPappa huffed in frustration. “Inside, children, I’ll go get the gun.”

“And I’ll go get the inspector.” Snufkin said as he came out of the house with MoominMamma.

“Snufkin!” They chorused, surprised to see him there.

Snufkin smiled at them before heading down the path, passing the men. It seemed that he accidentally made one trip over, catching on his foot somehow. The man turned around to scold him but Snufkin was already far away when he got back up.

Meanwhile, Moomin and Snorkmaiden followed MoominPappa and MoominMamma inside, closing the doors behind them. It wasn’t long after that the men started banging on the door, calling out to let the hippos out if they didn’t want any trouble with them. Of course, MoominPappa refused, warning them that he was armed and wouldn’t hesitate to shoot if it came down to it. It didn’t stop the men however to continue banging on the door, trying to kick it down.

“Pappa…” Moomin said quietly with worry.

“Don’t worry, my boy, they won’t get in.” MoominPappa reassured as he pushed his weight against the door to stop them from kicking it down.

“Snufkin will come back before they even get a chance to do it.” Snorkmaiden said, her voice more confident than she was actually feeling.

“I’m sure he will.” MoominMamma agreed, somehow knowing that they both weren’t very confident of that.

And, as if their thoughts had called him, they saw Snufkin’s figure coming toward the house, followed by the Inspector and Little My.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The Inspector called after the men, stopping them in their attempt at breaking in.

“The people living here are hiding our hippos.” One of them replied. “We want them back.” 

“Hippos??” The Inspector said in surprise.

“Good Morning, Inspector.” MoominPappa greeted from the now opened window. “It appears those men are after our Moomin and Snorkmaiden. They chased them in the forest, too.”

“There! Another hippo!” One of them called out at the view of MoominPappa.

“Again?” The Inspector sighed. 

“Those people you’re harassing are not hippos and certainly aren’t yours. They’re our friends the Moomins and Snorkmaiden.” Snufkin said calmly as if he wasn’t accusing them of anything.

“Yeah! Leave them alone, you weirdos!” Little My hissed at them.

“You really think we don’t know how to do our job?!” The man from before retorted. “We know what species they are and those are clearly hippos!” 

“Now.” The Inspector said coldly. “If you don’t leave them alone right now I’ll be forced to arrest all of you for harassment, attempted break in, and attempt at kidnapping.” He warned, taking his handcuffs in his paws.

“You can’t do that! We’re only doing our job.” Another man argued.

“If your job is breaking in people’s house and kidnapping them then you’re just a criminal that needs to be arrested.” Snufkin shrugged, putting his leg in front of Little My to stop from running at them as she barred her teeth in anticipation.

The men looked at each other for a moment before replying again as some of them started to try to kick down the door again. “You can’t arrest us for doing our job. And you’re all alone, do you really think you can stop us by yourself.” One of them huffed.

As they continue to kick on the door, Snufkin pull back his leg, letting Little My free to go bite them, which she did, running to them and biting each one of them hard enough to make them fall to the ground, gabbing their leg in pain. The Inspector looked between her and Snufkin in stunned surprise before regaining a little composure to go arrest the men, now all to the ground.

It was easy enough now that they were all defenseless to handcuff them, tying ropes that MoominPappa provided for the others as the Inspector had only two pairs of handcuffs. The men complained and threatened them all, but they were led successfully to jail by the Inspector, MoominPappa with his rifle and Little My, ready to bite again.

At home, MoominMamma invited Snufkin in again and prepared everyone some tea. Everything was calm now that the group of men was gone, and Moomin and Snorkmaiden could finally let themselves flop down on the couch with a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Snufkin. I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t been there.” Moomin sighed, taking the warm cup of tea that MoominMamma was handing him.

“Yeah.” Snorkmaiden agreed, taking her own cup in her paws. “You really saved us there.” 

“I only went to search the Inspector.” Snufkin argued gently, blushing as he looked down into his cup. “And I couldn’t let them take you all away.” He mumbled into his tea before drinking it.

“Now, now. You all did very good.” MoominMamma chuckled at their reaction as she came to sit at the table with Snufkin. “We can all rest assured that those men won’t come bother us again now.”

They all nodded to that as they all went back to sipping their tea silently, enjoying the calm after the storm. Moomin and Snorkmaiden wouldn’t push it on Snufkin, but they were so glad he’d refused to come with them that same morning and had gone to search for help for them. Even if Snufkin denied doing anything big they were so thankful for him being there at the right time and for him always coming to help them whenever they had troubles.

“Next time we’ll be the one saving you.” Moomin mumbled into his cup, just loud enough for Snorkmaiden to hear it and squeeze his paw into her in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I tried to change a little for this one, focusing it on Moomin and Snorkmaiden instead of just hurting Snufkin lol.  
> I hope you liked it that way and please tell me if you want more of those kinds of stories where Snufkin isn't the main focus of it, although he's still in there because I like him too much to not include him.


End file.
